Helix
by silver ice night
Summary: Last Year of High School: Difficult, Boring, Annoying Last Year of High School with Doma's 3 Horsemen: ... Weird.... Last Year of High School with Doma's 3 Horsemen and the rest of the Gang: NOW You're talking! ... Houston? We have a LOT of Problems
1. Time to do something?

After I finished the forth arc, I was curious for stories of Dartz's 3 horsemen. Sadly, I found none. So here I am, geekily wondering if the love I once felt for this game and series can still carry over the years that I've pushed it away due to disappointment. *Long story, talk to my brother. It involves a selection of excellent cards, extreme luck and the Left Leg of Exodia, found in a pack and later taken and confiscated by the principal… *sigh* again, long story and one I don't want to talk about.*Anyway, but if this is just a hopeless mission, tell me early. No reason to attempt to make peeps read garbage that's not going anywhere. For the sake of the story line, I'm throwing the horsemen into high school. Maybe I'll throw in the gang as well, duelling may or not be accurate, I don't know. Lets see what I can come up with at this point, then we'll see.

This is the second time I've uploaded it. I know that its not great right now... but lets just see where this goes.

†

He woke suddenly, wondering what had pushed him to have his eyes snap open in such panic. The redhead sat up in bed, his grey eyes searching the room for something. He just couldn't tell what. His balcony door was wide open, and the august wind was spilling into the room. He didn't want to go back to school. Sighing, he looked at his alarm. The red numbers shone 2:00 at him. Sighing, he arose from his bed and walked onto the balcony. He saw the city spinning out before him. The trees swayed in the wind, and cars and the lights spun around streets. He saw dark forms of humans walking slowly down the street. The dark sky usually was lit with clouds, stars and moon, tonight it was simply stars. The moon must be in the new phase. He shook his head. Turning around, he surveyed his room. Dresser, bed, closet, desk, door. Grey carpet, blue walls that had clouds painted on the ceiling. The walls were littered with paintings and drawings, photographs and memories. The night was warm enough for a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. The grey shirt complemented his eyes. The eyes that hid all things in them. Shaking his head, he laughed at his own folly. Application day was the next day and he needed his rest. He needed to apply and get to work. Or maybe he would take the day off tomorrow. He shrugged, and walked over to his bed, not even bothering to get under the covers, he just dropped on top of it. Yanking the pillow over his head, Alister fell back asleep.

His alarm went off at 8. Rafael rolled over in his bed. Pulling a face, he nicked the alarm off and rose. Stretching, his muscular body cracked in several places. Gathering his outfit he had a quick shower. His blonde short hair curled around his ears and spiked up behind his head. Pulling on some clothes, he let his hair drip down onto the carpet as he came downstairs. Surprised to see a blurry eyed Alister blinking at him, he poured his friend a coffee and yelled up the stairs for Valen.

The brunnet came stumbling down the stairs not 2 minuets later.

"What?" he asked, letting a large yawn tumble from his throat as he finished the word.

"Application day Valen. You don't want to be late do you?"

"I wouldn't mind. Do I have to register today?"

"Yes…. it's the only day for gr 12s."

"I'll go tomorrow…."

"You've got work tomorrow, and you have no other time to do this."

"Damn it Raphael! Why now?"

"Because it wants to be that way. Now get dressed, and out of my place. Its annoying to have you moaning about time. "

"But…. "

"No buts! Enough, lets get going."

Half an hour later, the trio reached the school which was on the outskirts of the inner city. The three of them roared into place in the parking lot. Parking their bikes side by side, all three pulled off helmets and tucked them under their arms. Minus the shoulder pads, gawky equipment and trench coats, the tree actually looked fairly decent walking into the school. Blue jeans and a black shirt for Alister, teal sleeveless shirt with black slacks on Raphael, and a red brown sleeveless over blue jeans for Valen. Valen wore running shoes, Raphael wore ankle high black work boots, Alister wore knee high black boots, and a leather cuff as well.

People passing them gave them more then a passing glance, behind the sunglasses each of them looked pretty intimidating. They rounded a corner and made their way to the tables for registration. Splitting off into different areas, Alister got to the lady first.

"Name?"

"Alister Salvai" he said firmly.

"Kalina Valkirya Prieto." came another voice, a table over. It was a girl who was leaning over slightly to the table. Tapping her metallic violet painted nails on the wood.

"You seriously go by that name every day?" asked a guy behind her.

"Kalina is so stupid. The name is Eirian. Use it, or put a suffix behind it." She turned back to the lady who was pushing forms at her and scanned them, looking bored. Alister smirked at the biting tone in her voice.

"Ahem." said the lady in front of him, tapping her own nails on the cheap wood. He filled the forms out quickly, moving past the tables with an id card. His eyes flicked down the rows to his room mates. Halfway threw his own forms, Raphael nodded at him. He and Valen would catch up to him in the gym. He heard the large spiky haired blue eyed young 17year old growling in his uncharacteristic Aussie accent that the line was too long. Half of said line was looking at him for a moment as they gave him blank looks.

Alister moved on, seeing many of the people he didn't know at all as he found himself in another line. This time, waiting for the photographers. He saw the icy Eirian a few spots in front of him. She wore black boots, black pants and a black vest. Something silver glinted on her shirt under her collar as she peered around the gym under violet sunglasses that were on over a dark colored eye. Really dark brown hair was easily pulled back in a pony tail. It had a few wisps in it, but it was tastefully done. Her eyes were fixed on someone over across the room, in another line for schedules.

"Ey! Lover boy!" Alister snapped from his trance, winging around to see Valen's blue eyes right up in his face.

"Bloody hell Valen, what are you playing at?"

"Wondering who you were staring at is all."

"Who said I was staring at anyone?"

"You've been looking up the line for a hella' minute!"

"So? Scanning possible classmates. What of it?"

"Who was it?" asked Valen loudly.

"Valen." came Raphael's gruff voice. Valen jumped.

"Where did you come from?" Raphael smirked.

"Behind you. Now why are you harassing Alister?"

"I wasn't! He was eye'n some gal. Isn't that right Alister?" Valen turned to the elder male, but Alister was gone. He sat being positioned on a silver metal box. His eyes wrinkled as he told the photographer that he wouldn't be smiling. Anyone might think that the wrinkles might be of one who was ready to smile with his eyes, but the the two others knew it for what it really was. Alister was tired, and getting annoyed with being grated on by Valen. Raphael cuffed the spiky haired teen on the head.

"Ow! What was that for you bugger?!" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Leave Alister alone would you?"

"Bugger... " growled Valen. The trio progressed easily threw the lineups wondering what to do with the rest of their day. Meanwhile Eirian was happily chatting away to her older friend Shade. The platinum died blond had nothing better to do for the day, nor did she. He was her secret hero. The dragon knight who could do no wrong. He was tall and wiry, had steal in the place of muscles, brilliant blue eyes, and a fondness for independence. They were sparring partners, and good friends. She had helped him out of an emotional mud hole, and he had done the same for her.

"So just give me a sec, and I can give you a ride back to my place." he said wandering off. The prospect of going anywhere with Shade in his Dart was exciting, so grinning happily, Eirian leaned against a wall. Coat in hand, eyes closed and sunglasses over her eyes.

She normally didn't wear much makeup. Only when she felt like it, today had been one of those days, but she didn't wear lots of it. A touch of her dark purple eyeshadow on top of violet liquid eyeliner, the top of her eyelid tipped with a barely there silver, and under her brow bone was a shimmer sparkle in a flesh tone. She was happy with the effect when she put on her favorite perfume earlier in the day and walked out the door with her lip gloss in hand. She wasn't doing it to impress anyone, just herself. Her fingers twitched with cold as the hot summer day surrounded the school. Gritting her teeth, she fought the cold in her hands back down. Alister came out of the gym earlier then the others, walked right past her with his books in his hand and out the front door. Eirian barely noticed.

Opening her eyes as Shade walked up the hall beside her, she joined him as walked out the door. Considering her eyes had been closed, and Shade could see it as he walked, he didn't pause in his step when she started walking. It was commonplace with Eirian to know things like that. Partially she was very very observant, but she also kept tabs on people around her. Shade had learned long ago not to ask stupid questions.

†

Chapter 2

School started in earnest, not a week later. However, some of the inhabitants of the school didn't share the same earnest feelings about the building.

Eirian walked around the school with her eyes half open. She didn't even know why she was here so early in the morning. It was 6:30. Her alarm had roused her out of bed the same way it had all summer. Loudly, and annoyingly. Sitting up on her bed, and waking up enough to down a coffee, a boiled egg and some fruit, brush her teeth, throw on some black, and grab her bag with her mug of tea and brush her teeth as she got out the door onto a bus that would take her past work and to the school.

Now due to the fact she had forgotten she was at school now, she was wandering about at 6:30 in the morning. Regretting every step of the way. She looked around the clean, solvent smelling halls, remembering the people that had walked by every day. Some of them those that she had hated since day one, others that she still kept in contact with, and some she never really knew.

So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice someone, who didn't notice her, and therefore, walked right into him. Falling back, Eirian pulled herself back up, looking at her collided partner. He would be tall when he stood, and wore black slacks, black turtleneck, a pendant on a leather string, black leather boots. He had piercing blue eyes and brown rough cut hair. He glared at her as if she had been the culprit all along, and as Eirian picked herself up and offered a hand, he swiped it away from him. Hauling himself up, still glaring he grabbed his book bag from the ground and pushed past her.

"Watch where you're going next time wench." he growled at her. Eirian turned in a pivot step.

"Kaiba."

"Thats _Mr. _Kaiba to you, girl. Go get me a coffee."

"Hey Bastard." Yelled Eirian. He turned. "This isn't Domino anymore you slime. No girl is going to go for a coffee just because you demand it. If they do, their idiots. No one is going to bow down to you because you have Obelisk, or your Dragons. No one duels here. I don't even any more. You aren't a rarity. The limo isn't even allowed to park on the side of the road anymore. You'll have to drive, or take the bus like every other normal teenager here. Your money means stuff only to those who want to gain favor with you. But despite the fact that you think you don't need friends, people here corrode others with a few words in the right direction, and there is only so far you can put your head into a chemistry book. Others may stand for your arrogance and crap, but I don't. If you decide to go around pretending you're god on earth, we can duel my way. Fisticuffs, and I'll knock that big head of yours off your shoulders." Glaring at the boy, Eirian watched as he snorted and turned away. Walking as if he owned the world and he didn't give a damn.

Eirian marveled. When he had just been fantasy, when he had just been a character on a TV show, she had had a major crush on him. It lasted about 3 years. Then suddenly they had appeared, and it had been a long time since she had thought of it. But since he was real, she realized how much she couldn't stand him. He had the same characteristics of everyone that she had hated at one point. Snooty "I'm better then you" attitude that had always pissed her off.

Still growling, she walked around the halls again, before finding her old spit, and sitting down, to fall asleep to music. 2 hours later, a hand roused her. Eirian jerked as a fair skinned face looked her over. Pulling her music out of her ears, Eirian stretched. Her friend looked at her.

"Long night?" She asked. Eirian shook her head.

"Nah, just a really early morning."

"Dude. Its the first day of school, you havent even started anything yet, why are you pretending you're in the middle of the Christmas rush?" Eirian shrugged as she looked at her friend. Eden was tall, thin, and was known for her "classic beauty" and blunt and bitchy attitude. She could be mean, but she was brutally honest. Brown boots sat on her feet, under jeans and a t-shirt finished the clothing she wore. The jewelery was another matter altogether.

"I'm not. I forgot I had school today, and set my alarm for a work day." She yawned as Eden raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Sitting down, the girls started talking. People started to trickle in, grade 10's who knew nothing of the school ,experienced grade 11's who walked around, much more comfortable with the place, and the grade 12's, who walked in knowing everyone and everything. Then there were those, who just didnt care what anyone else thought, and just did whatever.

"Hullo... Earth to Eirian!"

"Huh?"

"Whats on your mind? You've been off in your own little world for the last 2 minutes."

"Sorry... I've just been thinking."

"What?"

"Well, its our last year here. What are we going to do after this?" Eden scoffed.

"Get out of here of course. University, College, whatever works." Eirian rolled her eyes as Eden started on her rant about post secondary.

It was nearing 8 when someone walked by the two. It wasn't an irregular thing to have someone walk by the corner where they sat, however, it was who it was that kind of made Eirian stop and stare. Eden gave her a look as Eirian's mouth dropped open.

"Eirian, what is it?" Eden followed Eirian's brown eyes with her own to see a black foot disappear around the corner of the stairs. Whomever it was moved to where you couldn't see them, but Eirian was still staring. "Eirian!"

"Eden... Am I blind... or was that Yugi Moto?"

"What? Are you insane?!" asked Eden. Eirian gave her a look. "Yeah yeah, I know." Their unspoken way of saying "You JUST noticed this?"

"So what, are we just going to sit here and wait for him to walk off? Come on!" Jumping up and running, Eden following, they ran after what they thought was the legendary, yet fictional, King of Games. They scoured the halls. Science hall, English, Music, Drama, Religion. Everywhere, and finally getting back to their corner, Eden was yelling at Eirian.

"Its the first bloody day, you're making me run all over for someone that isn't real, let alone goes to this bloody place." Eirian just grimaced at the wall above her friend's heads.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Raevyn. Tall, thin, Raevyn had long brown hair, red rimmed glasses, and brown eyes. The black shirt and jeans fit her well, along with her many bracelets. Raising an eyebrow at the two, Shade just stayed silent. Julian, in his black jeans and black t-shirt gave them a puzzled look threw bent glasses, while others who were coming over just gave them varying degrees of confusion in looks.

"You dunce! Quit leering at everyone!"

"No wonder no on wants to go out on a date with you guys, you're both pretty pathetic."

"Aw, lighten up Tea, we're just playing around."

"Well could you quit playing around so we could ask someone where these classes are guys?" A hand tapped Eden on the shoulder. She saw the hair before she saw the person.

"Umm, excuse me, could you tell me where D101 is?" All the mouths dropped open at the sight of two tall teenagers, one with a spike in his brown hair, wearing a black blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black jeans, holding a black book bag, the other with blonde messy hair, a blue backpack over his shoulder, runners, jeans and a white and blue shirt. A girl in capris and a green shirt, and a shorter guy in a black sleeveless, jeans and oddly studded boots, with a schedule in hand who had tapped Eden on the shoulder. His hair was taller than he was, earning him the name 'porcupine head' and other such names.

Eirian smirked victoriously. "You were saying?"

†


	2. New Faces

Eden gaped at the lad, not much younger than she was of course, but then again, not that anyone knew or cared. The entire selection of the people, minus Eirian gaped at them. They stared for so long, that they were actually starting to make the spiky haired one start blushing. He was obviously uncomfortable. The blonde known as Joey, finally looked at them again.

"Hey, Red, is there something on our faces, or do you guys do this to everyone who asks you something." Eden shook out her reddish blonde pixie cut hair before reaching for his schedule. A hand intercepted it before she could grab it. Scanning the short one's schedule, Eirian pulled out her own. Yugi opened his mouth, but she answered before he could say anything.

"I'm not far from D 101. I can lead you there for TA, and I can give you a lead to your first class after that." She glanced at the violet eyes of the schedule's owner as she handed back the sheet of paper.

"Thank you. I'm Yugi Moto by the way, these are my friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardener."

"Hallo."

"Yo."

"Hi." The others introduced themselves in sequential order as they were named. Eirian nodded, acting as if she didn't know who they were.

"Kalina Valkirya Prieto. Better known as Eirian. These are my friends, Eden. Menardi, and Julian." They were still staring at the newcomers, but the intensity of the stare had been tuned down a lot. Whats the reason for moving here?" Yugi and the others looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, its like this." Started Joey. " We... really don't know. We've kinda been here for a few months, but that's about all we know."

"Well, you're not alone you know." stated Eirian offhandedly.

"Not alone? What do you mean?"

"You guys remember Kaiba I'm sure?"

"KAIBA?" came a selection of voices from all around. Enough to make Eirian sit down clutching her ears.

"Sure, make me go deaf already." She grumbled before talking to those who yelled. "Yes, Kaiba. I ran into him this morning."

"Rich boy's here too? Good. He doesn't have his money to keep himself safe from me anymore!" Joey grinned a maniac grin, complete with giggling that made him sound like he was planning something.

"Mmm?" Rolling his eyes, Tristan scratched the back of his head. " Kaiba isn't interested in you Joey, hasn't he taught you that before?"

"You make it sound like hes gay." said Eden. Tea laughed.

"Some days we wonder." Yugi shook his head.

"So, has he lost his coat then?" asked Menardi. They looked at her. "You know, that ridiculous trench coat he always wears." Eirian shrugged.

"Didn't see him in it when I bumped into him earlier today."

"Hmph Joey, didn't expect you to be smart enough to reach the last year of high school." came a cold voice off to the side. Joey immediately became stiff and defensive, as the rest of them stared at the newcomer. Eirian just glared at the tall teen.

"What do you want Kaiba." Yugi asked, wearily. Kaiba just smirked.

"Seeing where the losers decided to sit, so I could avoid them." He paused. " Or rather, the losers and their dog." Joey reacted as everyone knew he would.

"That's it Rich Boy! I've had enough of this!" Eirian rose to hold a hand up to get him to stop. Walking straight up to him, Eirian was barely an inch away from him, face to face. Julian cringed at the energy rolling off his friend in waves. It was literally toxic, and the others started inching away from her as they felt it too.

"Leave." she said quietly, but you could sense the iron will behind the word. Kaiba "hmph"ed again before walking off. Flopping down on the floor beside her friends, she reached for her mug of chai tea before gulping down more of the hot and thick liquid. Swallowing gratefully, she grimaced at the bell.

"Think we should actually get to class on time for the first day?" asked Julian. His leather jacket wrinkling as he reached for Eden, pulling her close to him in a tight hug. Menardi, Eden, Eirian, Joey and Tristan all looked at him and blinked.

"Nah." came the reply from the girls.

"On time? What are you nuts?" asked Joey.

"For once this guy's got a point. Are you nuts?"echoed Tristan

The second bell rang not too long after that, and Eirian and Yugi walked down the hall and over one as they talked.

"I'm surprised Kaiba left us alone when you stood up to him." said Yugi. Eirian sipped some more of her chai.

"I'm sick of people like him. If they don't watch their steps, they find themselves on the wrong end of my fist." Yugi gave her a startled look. Not expecting the tomboyish girl to be so violent and impatient. Noticing the newcomer's sudden silence, Eirian sighed. "I'm not usually so bad Yugi, I'm just tired, that's all, I'm not into the school selection yet. Its gonna take me a few days. ... Probably the same for everyone here..." Yugi shrugged.

"We're pretty easygoing. I dunno, but I know how you feel about being out of it about school. Its still taking us a while to get used to things here."

"Oh really? Have you got family?" Yugi sighed.

"No... my grandpa is still back in Domino. He can't stand the lack of decent game shops up here." Eirian grunted in agreement.

"Don't blame him at all."

Eirian meditated all the way threw homeroom, and then her first class. She was lucky, she had a spare first, and she spent it in courtyard in the middle of the school. It bugged her. Yugi and the gang were here, and although she'd dreamed of this a long time ago. She'd never expected it to ever really happen. Despite the fact they were here. It didn't explain why they were. What could have happened back in Domino to make them come here. Was it something like what happened in the movie? Where the pyramid of light brought them inside the puzzle?

_The Puzzle! _Eirian snapped out of it instantly to stare at the pebbled stone wall. She hadn't seen it on Yugi when she saw him, however, it was the one thing that he was never without. She wasn't sure. She hadn't seen any of the series beyond the fourth arc. She had hated GX, so, she hadn't watched it afterwords. Groaning, she picked up her stuff and hitched herself off to the caff, being out of tea, and wanting chocolate.

Ordering her hot chocolate, her ears perked up behind her.

"Hey, did you see that guy's hair?"

"It totally defied gravity." _Big deal... _Thought Eirian. _Probably one of the Asian kids... they tend to have gravity defying hair anyway._

"Yeah, but it wasn't just the hair, its the Australian accent!"

"What did he say his name was?"

"Valen, or something. Bit of an odd name eh?"

"For someone so hot? I don't think so."

_Valen? No bloody way... _Tossing a few quarters into the vending machine, a clunk was heard as a coffee crisp hit the bottom. Picking it out, Eirian crunched down on the bar and let the wafer dissolve. This was starting to give her a headache. Besides that, in this world, they weren't real. But they couldn't know it. How do you validate someone's existence to them? The girl meditated on the situation as she walked back to the courtyard, staring at bowling balls that served as decorations in the corner garden. Closing her eyes, she let the wind blow threw the trees, and over her skin, raising goosebumps on her arms. She couldn't find her inner peace, as she usually could. This disturbed her. Restless as the wind itself, her mind flew from place to place, never settling. Closing her eyes again, she tried again. Keeping herself locked to the task, she finally got somewhere with it. Settling piece by piece, parts of her mind that did not wish to stay in one place.

The bell rang as flurries of activity spun out all over the place. Finding her way into her math class, schedule in hand, Eirian saw her name printed on the board. Under one person, in between someone elses, same as it had been for a long time in many of the math classes she had been in. Finding her seat, she pulled out her books, a pen, and a wad of paper. The teacher introduced herself, starting the class off with a "getting to know everyone" game. Eirian grimaced. Why always did they have to do that? Sighing, and mentally shrugging, she resigned herself to standing up and telling the class that her name was Kalina, and she was attempting to learn Japanese swordsmanship. The lines grew shorter and closer to her as she heard a male voice in front of her. "My name is Alister, and I have a motorcycle license. I ride aBluell 1125R Superbike." He sat down quietly. Eirian's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. The silence grew around her, before she noticed the teacher speaking.

"Anyone behind him?" Shaking her head, Eirian stood, a lopsided and sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry about that... I zoned out. My name is Kalina, and I practice Japanese swordsmanship." She grimaced into the desk as the next person stood to give the class information on themselves, as well as a name. Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans, she hated speaking in front of people. It bugged her. What bugged her even more was the fact she now looked like an idiot in front of Alister. Not that he cared of course, but then again... she'd kinda not like to look like a fool in front of her peers.

Class ended as suddenly as it began, with Eirian stalking out of the class as fast as she could. She was thirsty, and stopped at a fountain to slurp up some water on her way down the hall. Someone tapped her on the shoulder as she was finished drinking, and as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, she almost choked to see who it was.

"Hi, Kalina is it?" Alister cocked his head to the side as he gave her a curious look. Swallowing the last of the water, she grimaced.

"Only on paper. Name's Eirian." She stuck out her hand towards the redhead. He took her hand and matched her grip for firmness.

"Good to meet you, name's Alister."

"Duly noted. I sit behind you in math."

"Oh...I didn't notice."

"I figured. Its a tough course." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"First time you've taken it, or are you redoing?"

"I've had friends who struggled threw this before. I'm taking their word for it."

"Oh."

"Hey, you said earlier that you ride a bike of some description?"

"Yeah, its a Bluell Superbike."

"Motorcycle?"

"Yeah.."

"You serious?" Alister jumped at her enthusiastic reply.

"Yeah.. why, you interested in cycling?"

"When I was tiny, my dad apparently would take me riding on one of his old Yamaha's. I guess you could say is kinda in my blood."

"Huh. Well, that sounds like better experience then I've had."

"Oh?" She cocked her head over and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He pulled his sleeve up to show her the bottom of her elbow. A long scar flashed on his pale skin.

"Ouch. How did that happen?"

"Riding... got caught in a bad turn, slid, I'm lucky to still be alive."

"Sounds like it... Hey, I've got a few friends who are waiting for me, but I'll see you around, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Have a good afternoon then."

"Thanks. You too." As she turned and left, Alister stared after her absentmindedly, finally getting out of his trance when an arm swung around his shoulders and pulled him towards the owner of the appendage.

"Hey Alister... Whatcha staring at? Who was the girl?"

"Get off Valen."

"Aww, common mate, you know I'm just curious." The mischievous blue eyed teenager winked at him. "Hot piece of ass that one."

"Shut up.."

"Awww, Alister's got a crush!"

"Get off." Pushing Valon's arm off of his shoulders, Alister turned to glare at his housemate. "I didn't say she was hot, I was just staring. Not a crime is it?"

"No, but you cant deny she was."

"Hey, she was interested in bikes. We had a conversation about that, that's all."

"So shes into biker boys, I guess I better be showing her what real biker boys look like." Valen smiled an evil grin.

"Hey, leave her alone."

"Make me!"

"Would you boys quit making a scene?" Raphael leaned over the two of them, his backpack over his shoulder. "Besides that, I'm hungry. Think we could find somewhere to eat?" They made their way down the hall, Salon snickering, and Alister partially glaring at him. The snickering continued until Raphael finally cuffed him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for? I'm not a bloody little kid ya' know!"

"No, but if you'd stop acting like one, I might be able to quit acting like your freaking father."

Eirian sat down beside her friends and yanked out a bag full of food. Joey leered at it hungrily. Raising her eyebrow she looked at him.

"Didn't pack a lunch today Joey?"

"Nope. Didn't expect to be in school all day."

"Why not?" asked Eden, munching down on her apple.

"Hey, the amount of times we skip school? I'm surprised we haven't been expelled yet."

"Don't speak too soon." stated Tea. "I don't know what the rules here are, but I don't think they're quite as lenient on attendance as Domino High was."

"Hell, Domino would let people walk out of the room and no problems at all." piped up Tristan downing a carton of chocolate milk. Joey glared at it.

"Hey, whats up man? Just cause you didn't bring any lunch of your own doesn't mean you have to glare at everyone about it."

"Yeah, but you're suppose to share."

"Says who? Its my lunch."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say the two of you were a pack of dogs squabbling over a scrap of meat." Spoke a new voice. The collective of people looked up at the black haired newcomer. His hair stuck out at odd angles over a brown headband. The die hanging from his ear gave him away, as did the twin cuff bracelets, the black slacks and black t shirt, and the red vest. The backpack slung over one shoulder looked odd on him but Duke Devlin wore it well, as he wore most things.

"Duke!" cried Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea as they got up to greet the newcomer. Menardi,, Julian, Eden and Eirian traded looks. Putting down her apple, Eirian gave her scalp a furious massage. Something she did when she was getting stressed.

"So who exactly do we have here then?" asked the green eyed male peering down at the others. Menardi cleared her throat as she stood.

"Menardi Argan. Who might we be addressing." She held out her hand to shake. Duke took it and shook it firmly before answering.

"Duke Devlin. Pleased to meet you Menardi."

"I'm Julian."

"Pleased."

"Eden Oranga."

"Hallo." Eirian stood, offering her hand.

"Eirian Prieto."

"Charmed, I'm sure." He was surprised that her grip met his in firmness. Raising his eyebrow at her, he commented as he sat down. "You all have pretty firm grips, any reason why?" The four of them traded looks. Menardi, shrugged.

"We're all pretty proud of ourselves as far as strength goes."

"Hmm. It shows." He said, his green eyes levelled at Menardi who raised her eyebrows but remained silent. The conversation turned to school, life and other pieces of their universe as the nine of them got to know each other. Joey and Tristan kept butting heads over food, among other things until Eirian got fed up with it and threw her lunch at Joey. He scarfed it in a moment or two, looking at her for more. She looked back at him blankly.

"That was my lunch for the next two days that you just gobbled down."

"Oh."

"Joey!" yelled Tea.

"What? She threw it at me!"

"Yeah but you weren't suppose to eat it all!"

"I'm hungry!"

"There's no reason to be a pig."

"Looks like Joey is anything but the gentleman." commented Duke.

"Hey, shut your face Dice Boy! I can be quite the gentleman when I wish to be."

"Obviously now not being one of those rare occasions."

"Grrrr..." Joey lunged at Duke, only barely being held down by Yugi and Tristan.

"Come on Joey, you know he didn't mean it." said Yugi, attempting to calm him down.

"Hes not much of a gentleman himself!" yelled Joey, still agitated.

"Ah but I can be." Pulling out a small bag of pistachios, he handed them to Eirian. "For you milady." Eirian bowed slightly as she took them.

"Thank you Duke, although, I do have to say that it seams that at least I get fed on a regular basis. By Joey's vigorous appetite it would appear that he does not. So thank you, I appreciate it. Don't worry Joey, I've got food at home, feeding you for today is no skin off my nose at all." She winked at him as she broke open the bag of pistachios. "Besides, most of the guys here are gentlemen in their own right."

"Oh? Who wouldn't you call the gentleman round here?" asked Duke before he slugged back another gulp of his soda. Eirian grimaced.

"Isn't it obvious? Seto Freaking Kaiba." Nods of agreement followed the announcement. "Hes the type of guy who would watch you get beaten to a pulp on the side of the street and walk away rather then help you. Hes got no heart, no caring attitude, unless you're Mokuba, or want to protect a sibling. Besides that, his heart is as stone cold as an ice storm with a wind chill of negative 40. Step outside you'd freeze." Hearing footsteps behind her, Eirian noticed that she no longer had anyone's attention. Taking a sip of her water she swallowed before speaking.

"How much did you hear Kaiba?"

"All of it thank you. I resent that girl, I could be a gentleman." Eirian laughed coldly before answering.

"Prove it." He glared at her back before uttering a muttered "hmph!", spinning on his heal and walking away. Eirian raised an eyebrow.

"Told ya."


End file.
